1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the probablistic estimation of noisy measurements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
To remove superimposed noise from measurement signals, one method of the prior art uses filtering with a high-pass, low-pass, band-pass or band-stop filter. In digital signal processing, FIR (finite impulse response) or IIR (infinite impulse response) filters are used, although depending on the design of the system, there can be significant delays in the reception of the signal. This delay can only be reduced at the expense of the filtering action.
An additional method of the prior art to eliminate noise and interference from measurement signals is to use a model of the noisy system, so that the interference signal without a useful signal is generated and can be subtracted from the measurement signal, as a result of which only the useful signal is received. This method is generally very complex, time-consuming and expensive, because it requires an accurate model of the noisy system.
The object of the invention is therefore a method for the probabilistic estimation of noisy measurements on the basis of a measurement signal in which a noise or interference signal is superimposed on the value to be measured, whereby a defined measurement range is associated with the value to be measured and the measurement signal is sampled at specified chronological intervals, and in which a suppression of the interference signal can be accomplished in a relatively simple manner with a minor delay and with high efficiency.
The invention teaches that this object can be accomplished by the features disclosed in the characterizing portion of claim 1. Advantageous refinements of the method claimed by the invention are disclosed in the subclaims.